Difficulties
by booklover1213
Summary: What happens when Emmett comes back? Do things go as planned? Read to find out more.


**Disclaimer- **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters the only thing I own is the plot of this story.

**Bella POV**

I sat on my bed trying to understand it all. It had been almost three months since he lft, since he told me he didn't love me any more. A sob escaped me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I wiped my face and went to answer it. My heart nearly stopped. Standing at the door was Emmett Cullen. I threw my arms around him hugging him hard. He laughed loudly and gently hugged me back.

"How...why..what about?"

"Bella one question at a time." he smiled. I nodded not trusting myself to speak. I waved him into the living room together we sat on the couch. I swallowed the spoke.

"So... um where's Rosalie?" he flinched as I said her name. I started to get worried. Was she okay?

"I... uh don't know, we're not together anymore." only a little bit of pain in his voice.

"Oh Emmett I'm so sorry." I said and hugged him.

"It's not so bad now." he said truthfully.

"So...um why did you come back?" he shifted slightly.

"I needed to get away and I wanted to see how you were." I blushed a little.

"What about E... _him_?"

"He doesn't know I came back but I really don't care." he said and I smiled.

"I'm glad you came back."

"So am I," he smiled. " so what do you want to do?" I shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do." he grinned evilly. Uh oh.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He grabbed my arm, pulled me up an dragged me into his car. Twenty minutes later we arrived at an amusement park.

"Oh no. No no no no." I said. He just grinned, he knew I didn't do roller coasters.

"Oh yes. Come on Bells." the first one we went on had two loops that you did forwards then backwards. The whole time I held on to Emmett's hand. He of course laughed at me. The next one we went on had a round room that you go flat up against the wall and because you're spinning so fast they drop the floor and you stay on the wall. I was ready to kill Emmett. After another two hours at the amusement park we left. Emmett took us to his house. When we got there I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I knew that the hole was opening up. It was like a physical pain.

I gasped in pain as my heart clenched. Emmett of course heard this.

"Oh Bella. I'm so sorry I should have known better." he said then picked me up and held me close to him. I held on to him and slowly felt the hole close. I pulled away.

"I'm okay. I'm sorry I ruin everything." I looked down.

"Bella I had a lot of fun today because of you." he said then put me outside and got out himself.

"I want to show you something." when we got to his room I looked around it was different then _his_ room. Emmett's room was a dark blue and had a lot of movies and games on the walls he had a black velvet couch and a large flat screen TV. He patted the seat next to him on the couch.

He flipped trough all of the drawings he had. He had ones of nature and ones of his family that he went through quickly. When he was done he closed it and put it back on his shelf.

"Those were really good Em."

"Thanks. Want to watch a movie?" I nodded. "How about Prom Night?" I groaned.

"Fine but it's your fault if I can't sleep tonight 'cause then I'll have to come and annoy the hell out of you." he laughed then put the movie in. At one point I grabbed his arm he grinned down at me I glared at him.

**Emmett POV**

I was trying to think of something else to do. I didn't want her to leave yet. I sighed. She looked at me questioningly. I just shook my head. I can't believe I was falling for my 'brother's' ex-girlfriend. I was determined to keep her from finding out. Well..hell I don't know if I wanted her to know or not. I mean what if she didn't like me back? I couldn't handle more rejection. Bella noted my silence and looked up at me. I smiled at her as much as possible, this she also noted.

"Come on Em what's wrong?" she pleaded. I was debating. If I couldn't tell her now then when?

So gently I took her face in my hands, God I loved the warmth of her, and I bent my head down and gently kissed her. I felt her freeze. I quickly pulled away and stood up and turned away hiding my pain and fear. I think I pushed her too far, now I think I could be losing her. I closed my eyes letting the pain take over.

**Bella POV**

His hands came down on either side of my face and he bent his head down and kissed me ever so gently on the lips. I froze, not knowing what to do. Not knowing if it was okay to kiss him back. Before I could react he was a few feet away from me facing away from me. I went up to him and put my hand on his arm, he flinched.

"Em. I'm sorry you just surprised me." I said, he didn't move.

"It's okay I understand. I'm like a big brother to you. Nothing more." I could hear pain and hurt in his voice. The thing was, I think I was falling for my ex-boyfriend's 'brother'. I went to stand in front of him.

Emmett look at me. Now." I said. He bent his head to look at me and I was sure that if he could cry he would be now. I reached up and kissed him then put my arms around his neck. After a minute he put his arms around my waist and kissed me back. His tongue traced my lips asking for entrance, I opened my mouth letting him in his tongue massaging mine. I moaned. His hands ran lightly up and down my sides. Finally I had to pull away for air.

He smiled at me I just hugged him holding on to him tightly. I knew he could hear how fast my heart was beating. He picked me up and sat me on his lap on the couch. I snuggled close to his chest. I looked at the clock. 7:30 pm. Shit! Charlie would be home soon and I still had to make dinner. "Em? I have to go. Charlie will be home soon and I still have to make dinner." I said reluctantly. He nodded then brought me home.

Just as I got out of the car and Emmett, driving normal speed, got half way down the road when I saw Charlie he was already at the driveway. Oh shit! Well at least he wasn't able to see who it was. Though he had seen me get out of Emmett's car. "Bella who was that?" he asked when we got inside and I started to eat. I got nervous but I knew I had to tell him. He would freak. I looked at him.

"Um Dad? You know Edward's," I mentally flinched. " brother Emmett?" he looked confused but nodded.

"Yeah the big one right?" I nodded.

"Well he's back and that was him."

"WHAT?! What the HELL were you doing with _him_? All he's going to do is end up leaving like Edward did." I recoiled like he slapped me. Tears streamed down my face. He froze. "Bella wait... I didn't..." with that I grabbed my keys and ran out the door barley managing not to fall.

Before I knew it I was at the Cullen's. Tears still streaming down my face. Emmett having heard my truck found me hunched over the steering wheel with tears pouring down my face. Once in the living room he set me on his lap on the couch. I cried on his shoulder. He just rubbed my back, eventually I stopped. "Are you okay?" I nodded, even though in some ways I wasn't Emmett could so easily leave

My heart beat faster at the thought. I decided to get it over with. "Emmett when are you leaving?"

"I don't know, soon maybe." I stood quickly turning towards the window hiding my disappointment, hurt, and pain. I knew it was to good to be true.

**Emmett POV**

I watched he stand at the window. I could her heart beating fast. Guilt ran through me. She turned to me tears streaming down her face. My heart clenched.

"I'm sorry Emmett but maybe it's better if we don't see each other anymore." her voice cracked.

"Bella..." I pleaded in a pain filled voice. She shook her head then left. When she was gone I went outside and punched a tree when I did it fell to the ground.

That night I decided to visit her like Edward used to, only hopefully sh wouldn't see me. When I got there I watched her sleep, it was fitful. Then she started to mumble.

"Emmett, don't go."my heart clenched as she mumbled this in her sleep. I went to sit next to her.

"Oh Bella what have I done?" I breathed. She stirred. Uh oh. I stood and went by the window.

"Edward?" her heart rate accelerated, I didn't know from either excitement or anxiety. All I knew was that I had my answer. She could never love me like I loved her. She still loved him. I turned away looking out the window.

"No Bella it's me." I said not emotion in my voice at all.

"Emmett? Why are you here?" she asked though I heard hope in her voice along with joy.

"I came to see how you were." still not showing or voicing any emotions. She saw this.

"What's wrong?" she asked edging towards panic.

"You still love him." I stated.

"In some ways yes. He was my first boyfriend. And he led me to you." she whispered, I sighed.

" I just want you to know that I love you. Even if you can't return it." I said pain seeping into my voice. I went to go out the window when I felt her warm arms around me.

"Please don't go. Stay with me." I turned and knew she meant it. She went to her bed and lay down. "Lay next to me?" she asked and I couldn't say no. I gently put my arms around her and she snuggled closer. It almost being summer she didn't need her blanket. For the rest of the night I watched her sleep, joy coursing trough me.

**Bella POV**

I turned my head to look at my clock, 8:30am. Charlie was already at work it being a Sunday.

"Morning sweetheart." Emmett said. I turned to face him, smiling. He bent down and gently kissed me. I opened my mouth letting his tongue into my mouth. I moaned and he pulled away smiling. "Lets go get you something to eat." I nodded and we headed downstairs. When we got there I turned to him and went up to him.

"Em? You know I love you right?"I said, in answer he kissed me hard his hand tangling in my hair. We pulled away after a minute. After I ate we sat on the couch. He sat me on his lap. After trying to watch baseball Emmett started kissing my neck then along my collarbone, he gently lay me down on the couch hovering above me continuing to kiss me one hand running along my side. I took my hands and ran them under his shirt along his chest ever so slowly, exploring the muscles. He closed his eyes as I continued up his chest to his shoulders. I knew he liked the warmth.

"Flip us." I said softly. He did and I lay gently against him my head on his chest listening to his unnecessary breathing. His hand traced patterns on my back. We stayed there for probably and hour. After we got up Emmett's face turned hard I was just about to ask when I heard a low growl. I turned to see Edward. My chest started to hurt and my heart rate accelerated. Edward stepped forward as if to help me but Emmett already had his arm around my waist

"Why the hell are you here?" I demanded.

"Please Bella I still love you. I never meant to leave you." he said.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. "Do you have any idea how messed up I was after you left?! NO! You don't!"

"Bella I'm so sorry please just give me another chance. All Emmett's going to do is end up leaving you. Remember I can read his mind." I knew he was lying.

"Bullshit! He loves me and I love him! He would never leave me and I know that." Edward finally nodded then left. I sighed and sat on the couch. It was now 11:35 am.

"I have to go hunt Bella. I'll be back within an hour okay?" I pouted but nodded. He kissed me then left. About five minutes before Emmett was due Edward showed up again.

"Hello Bella." he said then kissed me, not bothering to be careful. I put my hands on his chest and tried to push him away.

"Bella?" I suddenly heard Emmett's hurt, pain filled voice. Edward pulled away.

"Emmett wait... it's not what you think." I said.

"Then what is it if it's not you kissing Edward? Not pushing him away?" he sia then turned and ran into the woods.

I sat down on the couch and started crying. Edward sort of smiled.

"You knew that he would find us didn't you?!" I yelled. "Get out of my house." I said.

"You'll come around." was all he said. I cried myself to sleep.

**Emmett POV**

I sat at home tearless sobs ripping through me. I had thought that Bella had loved me. I guess I was wrong. She loved Edward. The image of her and Edward kissing flashed into my mind. My chest hurt. I sighed. I would stay for now no more then a few months. I got up and headed for Port Angels, I guess I could roam the streets for a few days.

**Bella POV**

By the time I woke up Charlie was home.

"Bella what happened?"he asked concerned I shook my head. " I swear if he hurt you..." I interrupted him.

"Dad stop! Emmett didn't do any thing!" I yelled and he stopped. I cooked dinner and went to my room. When I got there much to my disappointment I saw Edward.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"Oh Bella you'll get over him." he came up to me and kissed me hard, I stood still not moving anything. He got frustrated and his hand fisted in my hair. I started pounding on his chest and pushed on his shoulders.

"Bella I'm going to Billy's!" Charlie yelled up to me then left. After the sound of his car faded away Edward suddenly flew off of me.

I looked to see Emmett. I ran to him and hugged him then yelled in pain.

"My hand, I think it's broken." I said. As Edward tried to come towards me Emmett growled, and Edward crouched. I got in between them just as Edward leapt. He knocked me to the ground. I screamed. My head hit the floor and I blacked out.

**Emmett POV**

I heard Bella scream then nothing, it was the worst sound ever. I quickly got her to a hospital. As I was waiting I called Charlie. He was furious. I told him that Bella fell down the stairs at my house going down to the basement. They were cement I told him. Luckily he brought it. Bella was going to be fine he arm wasn't broken just bruised, and she had a minor concussion but she could go home. I got to tell her the story before she saw Charlie. I told her I'd be waiting for her.

**Bella POV**

Dad was furious when we got home.

"You are never seeing him again!" he was turning purple.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"You live under my roof!"

"Fine! I'll go live somewhere else!" I yelled. His eyes got wide and I regretted saying that, I sighed.

"Dad I'm still going to see Emmett and whenever he's over I expect you to be civil to him." he nodded.

"Alright." he said reluctantly. That night I went to my room and of course Emmett was there. I smiled him. He smiled back. I got into bed and lay down. He lay down next me. I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around my shoulders.

I was not looking forward to school tomorrow. We talked for a bit and he said he would pick me up in the morning. The next morning I dressed in an Alice approved outfit, tight blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt with my hair in a high ponytail. Emmett blinked when he saw me then smiled.

"You know you look hot right?" he said and I laughed.

"Thanks." I said.

We got a lot of stares when we got to school. Once Emmett left Mike came up to me.

"What was Emmett Cullen doing here and where is Rosalie?" I sighed.

"They aren't together anymore." I said.

"But why is he here. Wait are you dating him?" he asked, by now other kids had stopped to listen. I blushed ever so slightly.

"As it so happens, yes I am dating him." Mike looked down.

"Oh." he said then left. Angela came up to me smiling. She had stuck by me through everything, when Edward left.

"Oh my God! I can't believe you're going out with Emmett Cullen!"

"I can't either." I said. Then we headed off tot our first class. In English, my last class, we had an assembly. A bunch of collage kids were talking about the courses they were taking, afterwards we could stay and ask them questions.

Since Angela had asked me over her house and she wanted to stay and ask questions I was stuck. By then all the teacher had gone and it was just the seniors and the collage kids. Angela started walking up to a group of three guys so I followed. They stared at us and I blushed a little, one grinned at me. Oh wonderful. Luckily Angela started talking.

"Do you get a lot of essays to do?"

"No not really." one answered. "I'm Sean this is Jake and Cam." Cam was still looking at me.

"You girls want to go get some ice cream?" he asked, I could tell Angela liked Sean so I nodded.

"Sure, and thanks. This is Angela and I'm Bella.." we followed them in Angela's car. When we got there I ended up in between Jake and Cam. My cell rang it was Charlie. He wanted me home by midnight, he wouldn't be home till eleven. Then Cam turned to me.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" I knew it would be rude to say no and he seemed nice enough.

"Sure." and out we went. As we talked I relaxed a little more. Then he pulled me into an ally, arms on either side of my face.

"You know Bella you're really pretty." he said and I blushed, it didn't look like he wanted to hurt me. "And sweet." he whispered right by my ear. His lips pressed against mine and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." he ignored me and held my hands in a vise grip so I couldn't push him away, he kissed me again his body pressed against mine. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella?" it was Emmett. Cam pulled away, leaving one of our hands intertwined. I yanked my hand away. I could see no emotions on his face at all, that wasn't good. I had some explaining to do despite the fact that I didn't kiss him back.

"Emmett please let me explain." I begged.

"Explain what? That you kissing some guy I've never met, holding hands with him and not even bothering to push him away? There's nothing to explain." hurt and pain seeping into his voice. Tears sprang into my eyes. I was losing him. Maybe this time for good. He turned and walked away. I ran back to where Angela was. When she saw me she ran up to me.

"What happened?" she asked.

"That bastard," I spat pointing at Cam. " held me down so I couldn't move and kissed me even after I told him I had a boyfriend and Emmett saw and now he's gone." tears came faster. Angela glared at him, Jake went up to Cam and shoved him.

"What the hell man!" he said fists clenching.

"You honestly believe her?" he said.

"Of course I do. Come on lets go." Jake said, he gently put his arms around my shoulders and steered me towards the car.

"Thanks." I said to Jake once we got to the cars.

"Here's my number incase you need anything. We're here for the summer."

Angela took me back to my car and we were silent the whole way. When I got home I made dinner them went to my room and turned on the radio Nick Cater's Don't Walk Away came on.

verse  
There's no winners  
And there's no losin  
All we got is what we are  
One mistake and I got you breakin  
This time I think I've gone too far  
Baby tell me why we don't speak  
open your heart to me, love me tonight  
chorus  
Don't walk away, baby  
You gotta hear me say, I'm sorry  
You know I'm not afraid  
to say that it's me  
Don't walk away  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
verse  
Why's it hard to, get inside you  
Is it too late to make a start  
You know I need you  
Because I breathe you  
And with every breath I fall apart  
Baby tell me what's left of me  
If your not right next to me  
Baby I'd die  
verse  
Don't walk away, baby  
You gotta hear me say, I'm sorry  
You know I'm not afraid  
to say that it's me  
Don't walk away  
I'm sorry  
There's no reason to cry  
When you're drowning yourself  
In your tears tonight  
Part of me dies  
And you know it's not right, yeah  
And you know it's not right  
chorus  
Don't walk away, baby  
You gotta hear me say, I'm sorry  
You know I'm not afraid  
To say that and stay  
Don't walk away, babyYou gotta hear me say  
I'm sorry  
You know I'm not afraid  
To say that it's me  
Don't walk away, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

As I listened to it I cried. Later that night I made up my mind I would walk to Emmett's and tell him what happened.

**Emmett POV**

I lay on the couch thinking about Bella. God why? Once again I was proven that she doesn't love me. Hoe did she know that guy? Who was he? I sighed. I was so engrossed in my thoughts I barley heard the knock on the door. I looked at the clock, 2:00 in the morning and I knew it was Bella. When I opened the door I tensed, she flinched..

"Can we talk?" she asked in a small voice. I nodded bringing her into the livingroom, sitting across from her. "First the asshole you saw kissing me was a collage student named Cam. He and some of his friend did an assembly at school." she went on to tell me everything, every detail, everything that happened even what she told Cam, what happened after I left.

Once she was done she realized she was crying she got up and only whispered, "I'm sorry, you'll never know how sorry." then ran out the door. I tried to take everything in. I was wrong about her again. I didn't deserve her at all for doubting her. I ran after her and found her at the end of my long driveway against a tree crying.

"Bella? I'm so sorry. I should have trusted you. And for that I don't deserve you, the love that you have. I'm not good enough for you. You need someone who can love you with all their heart. Be there for you all the time. That's not me. I'm no where near good enough." I finished, with tears, actual tears coming down my face. I didn't stop to marvel at this. I turned away from the one person I ever loved the one person that might have ever loved me.

"Emmett. Don't go. You _are _good enough. Better then you know. You're there when I need a shoulder to cry on. You love me with all your heart, and I can see that. And it's _me _who doesn't deserve you." she said. I picked her up and kissed her hard, my tongue sliding along her lips begging for entrance, she opened her mouth to let me in, I slipped my tongue in letting it massage hers. I heard her moan.

She tasted like strawberries and cream. I carried her into my room laying her on the couch and hovering above her small frame kissing along her jaw, down her neck, along her collarbone. She moaned again and I grinned against her skin. I felt her warm hands snake under my shirt and across my chest, I sighed and flipped us. Letting her lay on top of me, enjoying her warmth. She fought to keep her eyes open.

"My sweet Bella go to sleep." I said.

"What about Charlie?"

"He never checks on you so you'll be fine." I said and I shifted so she lay next to me. Not long after she fell asleep.

**Bella POV**

When I woke up it was quiet. Emmett wasn't in the room but I could smell something cooking. When I went down stairs to the kitchen I saw him cooking. I thought it was funny but very sweet at the same time. After I ate I went home to change. Of course he dropped me off. He told me to come over after I was done.

After I showered, changed into jeans and a tank top, which took up about an hour and by the time I got there I had been gone for an hour and twenty minutes. He told me he would be waiting upstairs in the movie room when I didn't see him there I checked his room. When I opened the door I stopped dead. Standing in the middle of the room was Emmett and Rosalie. Kissing. Emmett with his hands in her hair kissing her back. I stifled a sob. He jerked away.

"Please. Don't let me interrupt." I said coldly then ran outside to my truck only to find Emmett there. My eyes filled with tears. I tried to push past him but he grabbed my arm. "Let. Me. Go." I snarled, he did. I got in my truck and drove off. Of course he still loved her. Of course he deserved better then me. He deserved Rosalie. When I got home I went to my room and flopped down on my bed I lay there till noon, when the phone rang. It was Angela.

I trusted her so I told her what had happened with Emmett. She was mad at him, I of course told her I was fine, that it didn't matter. That was all a lie and she knew it. After I hung up with her I decided to go to the movies. I went to see I Am Legend surprising myself. Walking into the movie I saw Jake he asked if I wanted to sit with him. One reason I like him was that he didn't ask questions, he didn't ask if I fixed things with Emmett didn't ask really anything except how my day was. Didn't probe when I said bad.

All through the movie all I could think of was how I wished Jake was Emmett. When the movie was over we said our byes. About three hours later while I was on the computer checking my mail my cell rang. It was Jake. There was a fire at the house he was staying at and he needed a hotel to stay at before he went back to school. I got an idea, I knew Charlie would be there so I got my truck and went down there.

"Charlie!" I yelled. "Dad!" he saw me and ran over to me.

"Bella? Why are you here?"

"I know the guy that was staying here. Listen he has no where to go and I was wondering if he could stay at our house for now, for the summer?" he looked at me closely but nodded.

"Yeah I guess. Clear out the guest room." I hugged him and ran to tell Jake. He was really happy and grateful when I told him. Once I got him settled we sat and talked for a little while. Then I went and made dinner for all of us.

To my surprise Charlie was polite and maintained good conversation. When everyone was asleep I lay awake staring at my wall. Suddenly I heard something and when I turned over I saw Emmett. I jumped up and went to him.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"Because I love you." he answered.

"No. You love Rosalie, I saw that in your eyes. Plus you never kissed me with that much love." I said quietly with some pain and hurt in my voice.

"Bella..."

"No Emmett. I'm sorry. You deserve Rosalie. Someone like you." my voice cracked. He stepped closer but I stepped back, pain filled his eyes. I looked down, pain filling me.

"Bella I don't love Rosalie I love you."

"Then why did you kiss her?" he paused.

"I don't know. Because like you with Edward, part of me still likes her. But not as much as I love you." he said and I cringed when he said Edwards name. I felt his cool hand on my cheek wiping away my tears, I leaned into his hand, wondering how he could choose someone as ugly as me over some one as beautiful as Rosalie.

"Bella how could you say that?" I looked up at him. Had I said that out loud? "You are the most beautiful thing in my world. You mean so much to me. Your everything I've ever wanted and more." he said fiercely. I sort of smiled up at him. What I needed to know was that he was willing to change me so I could be with him forever. If he wanted me forever. The thought made tears come to my eyes.

"What's wrong Bella?" I shook my head and turned away.

"Are you willing to change me?"

"If you're sure that's what you want." he said and I nodded.

"But is it what you want?" I whispered.

"Oh Bella of course it is. I want to have you by my side forever. I don't want you to leave my side." he said I reached up and kissed him hard, he kissed me back with just as much eagerness. We pulled away and I remembered Jake.

"By the way Jake is staying here." I said.

"Jacob Black?" I shook my head.

"No one of the collage kids," at this he raised an eyebrow I blushed but continued. " that Angela and I talked to. The house he was staying at burnt down. Also after Cam kissed me he stood up for me. Almost started a fight."

"I'd like to meet this guy." Emmett said and I laughed a little.

" I think you'd like him." I said, he smiled.

"Now go to sleep you look tired." he said and we lay together and I drifted off to sleep his arms around me.

When I woke up the next morning I found a note from him. He said he'd pick me up around 10:45 am and he said to ask Jake if he wanted to come. So when Jake woke up I asked if he wanted to come with me and Emmett to Port Angels. He said yes.

As we were walking around we came to a book store in an ally. We stooped in it. On our way out of the ally a gang stopped us.

"Hey babe." one said to me. I saw Emmett tense as did Jake, I put my hand on Emmett's arm letting him know not to do anything, but one guy notice and laughed.

"Oh look her little boyfriend thinks he can do something." the, I assume, leader said. Suddenly Emmett's eyes widened ever so slightly. Then I saw why. They weren't human, they were vampires. And at least ten of them. Then I recognized one of them.

"Victoria." I gasped. Emmett growled a little. Suddenly the gang of vampires looked to the mouth of the ally. Standing there was the Cullen's. I looked at the vampires, some looked panicked some smiled unpleasantly.

"Well, well, well, hello Carlisle." one said, the leader I assume.

"Felix. What brings you here?" he asked. I finally recognized some of them. Felix, Demetri, Jane, Victoria, and Alec.

"Ah, classified I'm afraid." Carlisle nodded.

"And I don't suppose you could leave Bella her friend and us out of it?"

"I still see Bella." he said knowing we would understand. Emmett spoke.

"Bella and I haven't picked a date but it is very soon I assure you." Felix looked at him curiously, then I spoke, though nervously.

"Edward and I are no longer together though Emmett and I are." I said. Felix raised and eyebrow then walked towards me, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward stepped forward as if to fight him. I waved them back.

"Ah trying to be brave now are we Bella?" he came up to me then before I knew it all the Cullen's we being held.

He circled me and I managed to keep my heart beat steady. Then he stopped in front of me and put his and on my cheek, Emmett growled and tried to get away but couldn't. Suddenly before I knew it he was kissing me I tried to push him away but I couldn't. I felt his tongue in my mouth and I tried to pull away but I still couldn't, suddenly he jerked away. I stumbled and someone caught me I looked up to see a very pissed Aro. I cringed.

"Easy Bella." he said softly. Then in a demanding tone, "Demetri, Jane, Tom, Matt, Mike, Warren, Brian, let them go. Now." he said. They let each of the Cullen's and Jake go. They all rushed over to me. Emmett put his arm around my waist. Aro turned to us.

"Now I see Bella is still the same." so we explained to him what we had planned that we had a date set soon. So after two hours of talking they let us go.

"Om my God! Hi Bella!" Alice was really excited to see me I guess, she ran up and hugged me hard. Then Rosalie came up to me.

"Listen I'm sorry Bella, for what I did before. I had no right to do that. So I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I don't blame you." I said and she smiled. As it turned out she and Edward were going out. Alice dragged me and Rosalie shopping for another three hours. So by the time I got back to their house it was almost four in the after noon.

For the rest of the day we sat and played games then Carlisle and Esme said they had to go to Italy to talk with Aro, they said it wasn't about anything bad just a catch up talk. Suddenly Emmett grinned.

"Let's play truth or dare. You can only back out twice total." everyone nodded eagerly but I hesitated a little. Playing truth or dare with _vampires? _We sat in a circle. Alice was up first so she had to ask someone. She turned to me. Uh oh.

"Bella, truth or dare?" I decided to be brave.

"Dare." everyone looked shocked but Alice smiled.

"I dare you to make it so Emmett loses control. Not vampire control, human control. With me and Rose as witnesses." I blushed crimson and Emmett gulped and looked down. I nodded some what stiffly. Emmett looked at me in surprise but seemed happy almost.

I didn't know how to start so I put my hands in his hair and kissed him hard then slipped my tongue into his mouth. Then I took my hands and ran them across his chest and let them rest low on his stomach. I heard a low growl from him and his hands came to the edge of my shirt, thats when Alice cut in.

"You guys can stop now." Emmett slowly slowed our kisses. I looked down and blushed beet red. Alice and Rosalie were grinning their heads off. With that I walked downstairs to find Jasper and Edward laughing. I managed to ignore them. Emmett came and sat next to me and took my hand, I squeezed it to let him know I was okay. Now it was my turn to go. I turned to Jasper. He was so going to get it. All of the sudden Alice burst into laughter. I smiled at her.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go around the mall, till the cops get you, in nothing but your underwear, all of us watching." he turned, if possible, pale.

"Fine." he snarled. I grinned. And off we went. It was all of three minutes before the cops caught him. They gave him clothes and threw him out of the mall. When we got home he turned to Emmett.

"Truth or dare?" Emmett thought for a moment then picked.

"Truth." we looked at him in surprise. Alice looked alarmed but before she could say anything,

"Would you do it with Bella given the chance?" I blushed beet red and looked away.

"No." he said. I froze, then he froze and looked down at me, his face was blurry, I was crying.

I should've known better to think that he would love me. I quickly stood, everyone was looking anywhere but at me, and walked outside. Just as I walked out the door Emmett was in front of me. I flinched and tried to side step him but he followed the movement.

"Emmett just let me go." my voice cracked.

"Why?"

"Because you've already said enough." I replied. "Plus it's not really a big deal I guess." though he knew to me it was. He knew I wanted kids. I mean was I _that _repulsive? That he wouldn't want to do it with me?

"I just need to go." I said tears streaming down my face, I went around him and left.

**Emmett POV**

I can't believe how badly I screwed up. I could see how much it hurt Bella by how sure my answer was. The thing is the reason I said no is because I meant not right now because I don't want to hurt her. I want to wait till she's a vampire. I had to explain to her I couldn't lose her now. I needed to talk to her. When I got to her house I found her putting bags in her truck. My chest tightened. When she saw me she stepped back, pain filled me.

"Bella? Please will you give me..." she interrupted me.

"I have a plane to catch. I'm sorry Emmett." she said, pain ran through me even harder.

"Bella please don't do this." I pleaded, tears ran down her face. She got in her truck and drove off. When I got home I lay on the couch and stare at the ceiling. I missed her so much already.

**Bella POV**

when I got to the airport I was still crying. The guy that took my ticket looked at me funny but I just ignored him and boarded the plane. Once I was seated someone sat next to me. Shit! Sitting next to me was none other then Felix. I knew he couldn't move because we had assigned seating. I mean why the hell was he here? And going to New York? He smiled at me.

"Bella. Good to see you again."

"Felix? Why the hell are you here?" I asked quietly so no one could hear us. He laughed quietly and started to play with my hair, I cringed a little.

"I could ask you the same question." tears came to my eyes, I flinched when he put his hand on my cheek and wiped away my tears. "I can offer my protection and a place to stay while were in New York if you want. I'm assuming that you have no place to go, am I correct?" I nodded.

"Thanks. That would be nice." I said after a moment of hesitation. He didn't look like he had any ulterior motives.

"I don't mean to make you uncomfortable, but if you need someone to talk to I tend to be a good listener." he said, I nodded. I had one thing I wanted to ask him though.

"Um...just one question...am I repulsive?" I whispered pain and hurt in my voice. His eyes got a little wide then he took my face in one of his hands and my hand in the other.

"Bella why would you think that? You're by far the most beautiful person I know." he said. I blushed and looked out the window, he was still going. " I swear if Emmett told you..."

"No, he didn't but he sure as hell made me feel it." I said trying to smile.

The plane landed and we got off, got our luggage and went to the house we were going to stay at. I gasped when I walked inside. It was decorated as if we were in the 1800's. It was beautiful. Felix saw my expression and grinned, I smiled back. Suddenly my phone rang. My face went pale. Felix was by my side immediately.

"What's wrong?"

"I...it...it's E...Emmett." tears came to my eyes.

"Do you want to answer it?" I hesitated then nodded and answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Why the _HELL _are you with Felix?!" he demanded. Felix tensed, and I got mad.

"That's none of your business Emmett." I snarled.

"The hell it is! He's going to turn you over to Aro and you know it!" he was yelling by now, I yelled right back.

"What the hell do you know about Felix? Granted you may have known him longer but I know he wont turn me over so go to hell!" I yelled then hung up, then I sank to the ground and started to cry. Felix picked me up and brought me to the couch and held me till I stopped crying.

When I stopped I couldn't look at him. I was too embarrassed. He made me look at him.

"Bella it's okay to cry." he said. "Sometimes you need to let it out."

"I know but I hate when people see me cry." he nodded.

"Come on lets go for a walk." he said, I went and washed my face. While we were walking we talked about music and movies, books and cars. Though I couldn't talk much about cars, I was still having a lot of fun. Around six o'clock he steered me into a restaurant, I groaned and he grinned. He told me what it was like working for Aro. He said it had it's up and downs. He said it was kind of hard being a body guard seeing as he doesn't get much time off.

When we got back 'home' Emmet was there. Felix tensed and Emmett growled. I spoke.

"Why the hell are you here?" I snapped.

"You're coming with me. Now." he growled.

"No. I'm not. I'm staying here." hurt and pain mixed with confusion flashed through his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, giving up trying to get me to go with him.

"Emmett if you haven't realized you and I, well haven't been working all that great lately. Plus what I want you don't." pain coming into my voice, Felix put his arm around my shoulders.

"So you choose him?" he spat.

"No. We're not together Emmett. But we are close friends." I said, and Felix clenched his jaw, I didn't bother to think why. I saw Emmett's eyes fill with pain again. Then he turned and left. I leaned against Felix trying not to cry, he held me close. After a minute we let go. It was none o'clock and I was tired though I knew sleep wouldn't come to me tonight.

After lying in bed for two hours I went down to lay on the couch and watch TV. Felix must have heard me because not a minute after he was standing next to the couch. I sat up and he sat next to me. I sat as far from away from him not wanting to tempt him. Not knowing if it was hard for him or not. It was hot and he was nice and cold and all I wanted to do was snuggle close next to him. _Wait what am I thinking? _I thought.

"You don't have to sit that far away if you don't want to. I'm okay." he said smiling. I moved and actually snuggled up against him, liking the coldness of him. He put his arm around my shoulder. As he moved to kiss me on my forehead I moved so he kissed me on my lips. _What am I doing? _I thought. He pulled away quickly and I couldn't help but feel hurt. I straightened up a little so I was out of his hold a little bit. His face softened.

"Oh Bella. The only reason I pulled away is cause I don't want to ruin this." he said referring to our friendship. But something in me had snapped, I didn't care anymore.. I reached up and kissed him. I heard him growl softly. He kissed me back, giving up, sliding his tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth to him letting his tongue gently massage mine. In the distance I heard sudden footsteps stop. Then a barely contained sob. I broke away from Felix and spun around to see Emmett, pain and hurt all over his face.

I got confused it was _him _that didn't want me. He looked at me for a moment then said only one thing.

"I never meant to hurt you." then ran out the door. Felix turned to me.

"Bella? Listen, it's not that I didn't enjoy kissing you but it really shouldn't happen again." he said. I felt so broken, so confused. I had lost a friend and a boyfriend.

"I'm going for a walk." I said then went out the door. Finally I collapsed in an ally. I sat there crying for what seemed like hours. Suddenly arms were around me, I looked up to see Alice.

"Oh Bella. What's wrong?" she asked.

"I st...still lo...l...love him. I miss h...him so m...much." I cried. "I was desperate so I made Felix kiss me, he saw now he'll never come b...ba...back."

"Bella he still loves you. Just explain what happened and let him explain the truth or dare question." she said then ran off, I stayed put.

**Emmett POV**

Alice found me in an ally head in hands. All I could see was Bella and Felix. It hurt like hell.

"Emmett come with me, I want you to explain to Bella what happened with the truth or dare and I want you to let her explain what happened with Felix." I nodded and followed her to Bella. When I saw her my heart broke, her eyes were red and her face was stained with tears. When she saw me more tears flowed down her face. I sat next to her and held her, she leaned into me.

"Oh Bella. The only reason I said no is because I meant not yet, not till you're changed. I don't want to hurt you." I said, she nodded showing she understood.

"I was desperate and missing you when I had Felix kiss me. I'm sorry. Everything I do I hurt you and I'm sorry." she said and started to cry. I kissed her forehead.

"Bella it's okay. Just tell me now if you want to be with me or Felix." I said trying to keep the pain out of my voice. She paused and I felt pain starting in my chest.

"Emmett?" _Oh God, _I thought, _here's where she tells me she doesn't love me. _"How can you ask such a thing? Of course I want you. I love you with all my heart." I smiled and kissed her hard. Afterwards she got her stuff and we headed home.


End file.
